Filippo Perego
Biography Not available. Filmography 1965 # Io, io, io.... e gli altri (uncredited) 1967 # Assalto al tesoro di stato (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger 1968 # Diabolik .... Party guest # I due deputati (uncredited) .... Member of the DCI staff secretary # I due vigili (uncredited) .... Business man # Fenomenal e il tesoro di Tutankamen (uncredited) # L'oro di Londra (uncredited) # Una ragazza piuttosto complicata (uncredited) # Se incontri Sartana prega per la tua morte # Stuntman (uncredited) .... Film director # Tepepa (uncredited) .... Mexican revolutionary 1969 # Addio, Alexandra # Amarsi male (uncredited) .... Man in nightclub # La battaglia del deserto (uncredited) .... Man in restaurant (in flashback) # La donna invisibile (as 'art director') # Ruba al prossimo tuo # Uccidete Rommel (uncredited) 1970 # L'arciere di fuoco (uncredited) .... Sir Robert's counsellor # I vendicatori dell'Ave Maria (uncredited) .... Stafford the bank manager # Waterloo (uncredited) .... Saint-Cyr 1971 # ...continuavano a chiamarlo Trinità (uncredited) .... Restaurant guest # Armiamoci e partite! (uncredited) .... French bar customer # Confessione di un Commissario di polizia al Procuratore della Repubblica (uncredited) # Il lungo giorno della violenza (uncredited) # Un omicidio perfetto a termine di legge (uncredited) # Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo .... Diana's Father # La tarantola dal ventre nero (uncredited) .... Policeman in the projection room # Ultimo minuto, All' (TV series - ''episode: ''L'ascensore) # Il vichingo venuto dal sud (uncredited) .... Restaurant customer # La violenza: quinto potere (uncredited) 1972 # Chi l'ha vista morire? (uncredited) .... Andrea, Bonaiuti's servant # L'etrusco uccide ancora (uncredited) .... Pathologist at crime scene # Ettore lo fusto (uncredited) # I familiari delle vittime non saranno avvertiti (uncredited) .... Doctor # Ludwig (uncredited) # La Mala ordina (uncredited) .... Man in hotel lobby # Mi chiamavano Requiescat... ma avevano sbagliato # Perché quelle strane gocce di sangue sul corpo di Jennifer? (uncredited) .... Nightclub customer # Zambo, il dominatore della foresta .... Doctor # Il vero e il falso (uncredited) .... Judge 1973 # Bella, ricca, lieve difetto fisico cerca anima gemella (uncredited) .... Cliente al ristorante # Giovannona coscialunga, disonorata con onore (uncredited) .... Train Passenger # La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia (uncredited) .... Italian consul # Milano trema: la polizia vuole giustizia (uncredited) .... Police official # La schiava io ce l'ho e tu no (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger 1974 # Anno uno (uncredited) # Fatevi vivi: la polizia non interverrà (uncredited) # Identikit (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger # Milano: il clan dei Calabresi (uncredited) .... Man in gambling room # Sesso in testa (uncredited) .... Voyeur # Il testimone deve tacere (uncredited) 1975 # Bluff storia di truffe e di imbroglioni (uncredited) # La città gioca d'azzardo (uncredited) # Il conte di Montecristo (uncredited) .... Party guest # Emanuelle e Francoise, le sorelline (uncredited) .... Police inspector # Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno (uncredited) .... Party guest # Il giustiziere sfida la città (uncredited) .... Journalist # La poliziotta fa carriera (uncredited) .... Bishop at Gianna's award # Un urlo nelle tenebre .... Priest 1976 # Ah sì? E io lo dico a Zzzzorro! # Il comune senso del pudore (uncredited) .... Man at cinema # L'innocente # Mark colpisce ancora (uncredited) # Il mondo dei sensi di Emy Wong (uncredited) # Paura in città (uncredited) .... Man at airport hall # Roma a mano armata (uncredited) .... Hostage during bank robbery # Todo Modo (uncredited) # Il trucido e lo sbirro (uncredited) 1977 # Il ...Belpaese (uncredited) .... Man locked into his car # Candido erotico # Il ginecologo della mutua (uncredited) .... Mutua ispector # Goodbye e amen (uncredited) .... Hotel guest # Ligabue (TV) .... Director of art gallery # Il prefetto di ferro (uncredited) # La via della droga (uncredited) .... Lawyer (or judge) in the courthouse hall 1978 # 6000 KM di paura (uncredited) # Indagine su un delitto perfetto (uncredited) .... Sir Arthur's butler 1979 # Piedone d'egitto (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger # Scusi, lei è normale? 1980 # L'vvertimento (uncredited) # Delitto a Porta Romana (uncredited) # Inferno (uncredited) .... One of the tenants in the building # Vieni avanti cretino (uncredited) .... Party guest # Virus (uncredited) .... United Nations delegate # Zucchero, miele e peperoncino (uncredited) 1981 # Delitto al ristorante cinese (uncredited) .... Restaurant guest # Giochi erotici nella 3ª Galassia (uncredited) .... Galactic king # Inchon! (uncredited) .... Officer at military briefing # Lion of the desert (uncredited) .... General at the Italian military ball / Man outside Graziani's office # Occhio alla penna (uncredited) .... Man in train restaurant # L'onorevole con l'amante sotto il letto (uncredited) .... Passer by at train station # La salamandra (uncredited) .... Party guest # Spaghetti a mezzanotte (uncredited) .... Party guest 1982 # Assassinio al cimitero etrusco (uncredited) # Monsignor (uncredited) .... Cardinal # Ricchi, ricchissimi... praticamente in mutande (uncredited) .... Cardinal # Tenebre (uncredited) .... Man at the Rome airport; waiting for plane to arrive # Verdi (TV) (uncredited) .... Guest at Clara Maffei's salon 1983 # Acqua e sapone (uncredited) ... Father Spinetti's friend # Il giustiziere della terra perduta (uncredited) .... Man watching execution # Occhio, malocchio, prezzemolo e finocchio (uncredited) 1984 # L'allenatore nel pallone (uncredited) .... TV spectator (in two times) # Cento giorni a Palermo (uncredited) ....Big mafia boss # Delitto al Blue Gay (uncredited) # Maladonna (uncredited) .... Party guest (identification not 100% certain) # Vediamoci chiaro Fotoromanzi # Super Costa Azzurra N. 53: "Nora!... che hai fatto!..." (Published May 1966) # Killing n. 11: "Una forca per Killing" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published February 1967) # Park Hotel n. 4: Non piangete per chi muore (Ed. IN.GRA.B.E. - Published April 1967) # Killing n. 18: "Caccia mortale" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published 1st June 1967) # Carina n. 14: "I tre volti del ricatto" (Ed. Teco - Published September 1968) # Killing n. 50: "Passaporto per Satana" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published 15th October 1968) # Le avventure di Lucky Martin N. 12: "Brindisi per un assassinio" (Ed. Lancio - Published August 1969) # Sogno Mensile n. 87: "Il doppio volto di Isabella" (Ed. Sogno - Published January 1971) # Magali n. 60: "Una notte per convincere il destino" (Ed. Edistar - Published 30th September 1971) # Magali n. 61: "Hanno rapito una ragazza" (Ed. Edistar - Published 15th October 1971) # Moulin Rouge n. 6: "Perdonami mamma" (Published June 1972) # Le avventure di Jacques Douglas n. 83: "Delirio" (Ed. Lancio - Published August 1972) # Silvia n. 10: "Un'amara esperienza" (Published October 1972) # Titti n. 69: "La strada che porta a Davemport" (Ed. Alpe - Published 21th November 1973) # Bluejeans n. 8: "Un vuoto pieno d'amore" (Ed. Condor - Published February 1977) # Katiuscia n. 8: "Fine del viaggio, fine dell'amore" (Ed. Edimondial - Published September 1978) # Katiuscia n. 10: "Un'estate per sempre" (Ed. Edimondial - Published November 1978) He was only credited in Magali n. 61 and Titti n. 69. In all the others he was uncredited.